


Dating

by yeagerprogram



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, TLK spoilers, tf5 spoilers, the last knight spoilers, yeager program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeagerprogram/pseuds/yeagerprogram
Summary: I apologize for my bad writing I usually don't write fanfiction-- but a comment on one of my posts on tumblr http://yeagerprogram.tumblr.com/post/162536110657/ahuicoyo-honestly made by ahuicoyo gave me an idea and here we are.





	Dating

Viviane stands afar watching Optimus and Cade talk. As soon as Optimus returned Cade had ignored her completely and focused all his attention on the Prime. She remembers Cade telling her he was saving himself for someone, “Oh my God I’m an idiot.” She says aloud to herself and walks over to them.

“Cade Yeager I am so sorry for everything.” Viviane says, interrupting the knights. “Optimus is an amazing robot. I’d choose him over me too.” She nods to Optimus and Cade, “I wish you two the best.” And she walks off back towards the others. 

Cade just stares at where she stood. Does she think he and Optimus are– 

“What.. did she mean by that? Cade?”

Optimus’s words snap Cade out of his stupor and blinks a couple times before turning back to look at the Prime, “I think she thinks _we're_ dating."

“Oh.” Optimus says quietly.  
  
Cade rubs a hand behind his head nervously, “Ha! Yeah well at least I have her off my back now. Being on the run and having to protect all of you and Izzy? There’s no time for me to go off dating someone.” Then he says in a lower voice, “I know Tessa wants me to be happy and settled down but… You guys are more important and I don’t wanna put any more innocent human lives in danger” 

Optimus hums to himself and nods in thought. 

There’s a long silence between them and then Optimus speaks, “You know… if you were dating one of us. Autobots, I mean… you wouldn’t be putting another human life in danger.”

Cade looks up at the Prime with a surprised look on his face. He’s not wrong about that– But… “That’s true.. and I do like Bee a lot but that’s more of a friendship or father son thing we’ve got there. And the others… I’m honestly just not interested in that way.”

Optimus listens and goes silent again in thought. He looks to the side and says in a lowered voice, “What about… me?” 

Cade’s face turns so red it matches the red flame design on Optimus’s chassis. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Optimus Prime is asking him what he thinks of him. If given the opportunity, would he date the Prime? Cade is speechless. How does he respond to that? He can’t say no. Out of all the bots Optimus is the only one besides Bumblebee that he really connects with. He loves them all but Bumblebee and Optimus are the only ones he can really talk to about things with. If he had to admit he’s not a bad looker either. 

Optimus was the one that suggested dating one of the bots. He even asked about himself. Would he date Optimus Prime? Was he thinking too hopeful even though Optimus was the one asking like he might be interested–

Luckily, Optimus seemed to catch on to Cade’s nervousness and spoke again softly, “Cade Yeager, despite everything you stood by us. You fought along side us and protected us. You call us family and you never once gave up on me. You have always been there and told me to keep going when I had lost hope. I owe my life to you and would be honored to date such a man as you.”

Now Cade really has no idea how to respond to the Prime. He’s gaping at the Autobot leader now truly speechless. But he has to say something. 

“Wow.. gosh Optimus.. I–” Still very red in the face Cade can’t get a full sentence out he’s so flustered by the Prime’s words, “That coming from you really means a lot to me. Man.. I really don’t know what to say.” He gulps and tries again, “But I do know… that out of all of you… given the opportunity… you would be my first choice to ask out on a date.”

Optimus waits for Cade to finish and smiles down at the man, “What would you have in mind for a date?”

“Oh! Ah– It’s been a while but… we are on the run.” Cade looks down at his feet as he answers the Prime’s question, “And you’re a giant robot so there probably isn’t much we can do anyway but… talking somewhere away from the team for a while to get to know each other better sounds like a good place to start. Could sit somewhere beneath the stars… Take long car rides if you’re up for it.” Cade chuckles, “And of course there’s the usual fighting bad guys together if we have to.”

Optimus laughs at that. He’d never seen the Prime laugh let alone smile like he had been for the past few minutes. It was music to his ears. He really does like the Prime and hopes this works out. At least for a little while. He wants to see Optimus happy.

Optimus smiles at Cade, “I guess that sounds like a date then.”

Seeing that smile on the Prime’s face gives Cade a little confidence. He’s grinning ear to ear, “Yeah! It’s a date!” Optimus is just close enough from Cade’s face that he closes the distance between them and presses his forehead to the Prime’s like he’s seen Izabella do to Sqweeks.

There’s silence for a moment until Cade realizes something with their faces so close to each other. He says in a low tone, “Hey… on Cybertron did you guys have anything like… kissing? To show affection?”

Foreheads still touching, Optimus still smiling, “It has been a long time due to the war and most of us have forgotten the cultures on Cybertron but… we call Earth home now.” He looks into Cade’s eyes, “I don’t have a problem with following an Earth custom if you don’t.”

“No problem at all.”

They finally bring their lips together in a kiss. Whoops and hollers can be heard from the Autobot team. It would seem everyone was happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Um well I just hope ya'll didn't think that was too horrible--


End file.
